


wilted world

by Superwholockcifer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockcifer/pseuds/Superwholockcifer





	wilted world

_the minivan seemed to small for the silence in which filled it._

Sam sat and studied everything, as he so often did. watch and learn, look and listen, but don't speak. don't bring peoples minds to what they don't want to know, what they don't want to think about, pay attention to. Sams mother, ms. Christena Weltch, who was driving, had large purple bags under her eyes. her once long, shiny black hair was now gray, shed cut it down to her neck and pitter pattered with gray hairs. worry, it wads from worry. and age. it was his fault, clearly, what else would his mother have to worry about? guilt washed over him, he grow upset and angry at himself for hurting his mother. he bit his tongue and held his breath, it was really the only way he knew how to stop tears.

he stared down at his itchy scrubs given to him by harmony valley. the smiling sun logo made him feel sick. an image of lucky entered his head, smiling as he watched the snow fall around him. it was beautiful, oh his beloved lucky, his beautiful lucky. the wonderful, amazing boy who....who sam would never see again. this time, tears came easier, faster. harder to stop. he missed his lucky so much. as he held is breath, he chose to remember lucky. what he looked like, sounded like. his ear length strawberry blond hair that was always soft even when it hadnt been washed in months. how he always smelled like lavender, even without a weeks without a shower, his emerald green eyes with the flecks of yellow and that blue rim, oh how the  _sparkled_ with delight in the winter air, lucky always loved the stars. his mouth always tasted like spearmint. how sweet he had been even after all they had been through. 

sam had always been so lucky to have his lucky but now his lucky was gone. 

sam began to remember his voice. the soft, creamy way he said things. the low tone he so often had. how his pitched always changed based on how he was feeling. the way he panted out 'i love you' after they're lips collided. how panicked he sounded when he said 'i'm sorry' as the blooded dripped to the floor. his warm breath against sam's ear, his warm body against his own.

sam shook his head lightly, unstoppable tears pouring down his face. what good had he done to deserve his lucky? what bad had he done to deserve him being ripped away so violently? his shoulders shook. he held his breath so his other wouldn't hear his sobbing. he tried to stop crying, he tried the best he could because he knew is he was crying his father would yell at his mother, and his mother would yell back at his father and all the yelling over his crying would make him cry harder which would increase the yelling.

sam had gotten very used to grown ups yelling around during his time in that place, but back then, hed had lucky, a warm soled thing to hold onto and kiss and love but it would be worse at home because he didn't have his lucky now and he would never have his lucky again. he wiped the drying tears from his face and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. but his insides still felt so cold and empty he almost couldn't breath, he wanted lucky so bad.

 


End file.
